Tyricia's Love and Sesshomaru's Past
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Tyricia just remembered that she was betrothed to Sesshomaru, he doesn't, Hatura, Inuyasha's older sister helps him, but will Sesshomaru live up to what he promised. Read to find out.
1. The Re Meet of the Betrothed

_Tyricia's Love and Sesshomaru's Past_

**The Re meet of the Betrothed**

I was walking with my, soon to be sister in law, Tyricia. She was betrothed to my older brother, Sesshomaru. Her hair was silver, her eyes were blue, and her spirit was inpenatrable. Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gina, Inuyasha's older sister. My hair his long, and silver, my eyes are gold, and my strength, great.

I decided to help Tyricia get Sesshomaru to follow the instructions given by our father. I'm two-hundred-fifteen years old, and I knew Sesshomaru was betrothed ever since I was three years old.

(Flashback)

I over heard it, and asked my father: what the heck was he talking about, and he said: "Sesshomaru is betrothed to a young girl named: Tyricia."

I was surprised. I meet Tyricia a couple days later, and I told her: "I know your betrothed to Sesshomaru, and I want to help you win his heart, I promise."

(Real Time)

We were walking, and then I smelled something familiar, then I recognized it. "Tyricia, do you sense what I sense?" I said as she nodded _yes_. "He's close, I can feel him."

We found Sesshomaru near a human village, having a fuss with some humans, as usual. "Sesshomaru!" Tyricia said as Sesshomaru grabbed his _Tokijin._

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked demandingly.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Tyricia, your betrothed."

The imp dropped his mouth wide. "Lord Sesshomaru, is this true?" He shook his head _no_ with a confused look on his face.

"Yes you are, Sesshomaru! Father even said so." I said to him, as he tried to recognize me.

"Gina, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I answered: "Tyricia is your betrothed; she said that, I'm here to make sure you marry her!" I answered to him angrily. Finally he remembered, as I just noticed Inuyasha and some of his friends behind Sesshomaru laughing.

"Sesshomaru's betrothed!? That's a laugh!" Inuyasha said while laughing. I nodded _yes_ then one of Inuyasha's friends walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, if your betrothed to Tyricia that means you have to marry her." She said.

Tyricia said: "Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you since Kouga killed Cheetarioh."

"We were having a battle with Sesshomaru, and then you showed up. Besides, I thought he already had a crush on you, and that you would recognize him if he were your betrothed." Inuyasha said.

"He seemed familiar, but I didn't know from where because I only saw Sesshomaru as a kid. I didn't know it was him until Hatura pointed him out." I nodded to Tyricia's answer.

"Gina, it's you! I can't believe it!" Inuyasha said to me as we slammed our fists together. A couple seconds later, with me barely noticing, Sesshomaru ran off.

"Why's he denying his own fait? I don't understand!" Miroku asked Tyricia and me.

"Because he doesn't want his freedom taken away from him, that's the most logical reason. It's like Sesshomaru to make sure no one can take away his freedom." Sango said as Tyricia nodded.

"Sometimes I can believe that Sesshomaru is more stubborn than Inuyasha. If Tyricia lets him have his freedom, and there's a more than likely chance of that, he won't have to worry." Shippo said, and then Inuyasha pounded him.

"Were going to allow him to have his freedom?" Kagome asked.

Tyricia answered: "Yes, because I want to travel with him, and to battle, not to be stuck in a cooped up home, too boring."

"Why would a celestial being like you want to fight?" Miroku asked Tyricia in confusion.

"It's because, I'm not like other celestial beings. I wish to fight because back about, two years ago, I saw all of the celestial beings, from my home get killed. I don't want to be so weak anymore." She answered.

"Was anyone, besides you left?" Sango asked Tyricia trying to make her feel better.

"Just one." Tyricia answered crying.

"Was it Cheetarioh?" Kagome asked, and Tyricia nodded _no_.

"Hate to break up this conversation, but we got to find Sesshomaru!" I said, and we all scattered to find Sesshomaru.


	2. Why Sesshomaru?

**Why Sesshomaru?**

"Tyricia, mind my asking, but why do you want to marry Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked Tyricia while our search continued.

"Well, Miroku, for two reasons, I don't want to marry the celestial being, known as, Aranzio, but also because when I meet Sesshomaru, he was my best friend. I didn't know why I stayed with him when he was heartless, but then I realized it, I was in love with him, I'm guessing that the main reason is because, I felt, a deep connection with him." Tyricia said struggling every word while feeling so great, you should be able to see it.

"What's so bad about Aranzio anyway? He probably would make a much better husband than Sesshomaru!" Shippo said as the others nodded at his idea.

"What's so bad, he's a coward, he's boring, greedy, a wimp, and is a complete womenizer! Sesshomaru, on the other hand is the exact, oppisite of everything I just listed." Tyricia answered, ten seconds after that, everyone's eyes widened at what she said, exept me.

"Beleive me, I know a womenizer too, and I'm ingaged to marry him." Sango whispered pointing at Miroku. All of a sudden, a chairiet, floating in the sky, landed in front of Tyricia.

"Tyricia, my love, so great to see, you!" The figure in the chariot said as he ran to give Tyricia a hug. She immedietly pulled back.

"That's Aranzio, isn't it Tyricia?" I asked as Tyricia was about to punch the figure.

"Yep." Tyricia said dully. I knew because of how he touched her butt, and the fact he was flirting with Kagome and Sango. His hair was short and black, his eyes were navy blue, and he was as stubborn as a rock.

"As I was saying, your father is getting impatient, if Sesshomaru doesn't at least, show a sign that he loves you, you have to marry me!" He said excited.

"Good for me, then, because Sesshomaru already did, however, he's just being stubborn with the choice." Tyricia said with pride.

Aranzio gasped and asked histarically: "Why continue trying when can have me?!"

"I've already listed it to them, so I'll list it to you. You're a coward, you're also boring, greedy, a wimp, and a complete womanizer! Look, when you can show me you're not any of those things, let me know." Tyricia said being proud.

"Just stop this, ya got that Aranzio! She's in love with my brother, and it's the only one she'll go with, you got it! Besides, you'll never match to Sesshomaru's power, hating to admit." Inuyasha said as all of us nodded to agree with him.

Aranzio became so frustrated that he said: "I'll find Sesshomaru and kill him!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell..., good luck with that!" Me, Inuyasha, and Tyricia said all at the same time. He left ready to fight.

"Do you think he'll have a chance?" Sango asked.

"Probably not, but just in case, lets not underestimate him." Miroku answered.


	3. The spy and Aranzio's deal

**The Spy and Aranzio's Deal:**

We were walking along and then, Kouga showed up. "What do you want ya mangy wolf?! Here to flirt with Kagome?"

He shook his head no and replied: "I came here to talk to Tyricia about Aranzio, he's..."

Kouga was interrupted when Tyricia said: "He's already gone, so you can leave!"

"It's not that type of news Tyricia, it's his plans. Aranzio made a deal with Naraku, he's using the Sacred Jewel to try and kill Sesshomaru!" Kouga said at the worst time.

Tyricia only asked: "What do you mean, Kouga? He doesn't have the strength to fight Sesshomaru, does he?"

"Well, now he does, thanks to the almost whole sacred jewel, he does!" Kouga answered. Tyricia's eyes widened and she was over exaggerating in the strangest of ways.

"You came here to tell me that Aranzio has the power to kill Sesshomaru, the worst of news my ears could ever hear?!" Tyricia asked in great shock.

"Yeah, but he hasn't found him yet." He said, trying to keep her temper down from beating him up.

"He said that he wanted the strength to defeat Sesshomaru, but I highly doubt he can, shikon jewel or not." Shippo said.

Tyricia sighed and said: "Aranzio is really clever just like Sesshomaru, that the only thing they have in comman. Aranzio is also the best stratagist out of all the celestial beings, hating to abmit." I wasn't surprised, but everyone else was. I could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. That Aranzio, for the first time, might have the upper hand in battle. There was a sudden explosion, and the ground began to shake. We came to a sight where we saw Jaken and Rin unconscious, but no sight of Sesshomaru. We shook Jaken and Rin until they woke up.

"Gina, where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken demanded to know.

"Beleive us, we have no clue." I said to him. We sensed blood, demon blood with a mixture of dog. We were all possitive that it was Sesshomaru's pressance we sensed, and we also knew that Aranzio was there with him. Meaning that Sesshomaru was in the battle of his life.


	4. The battle and Naraku's death

**The Battle, and Naraku's Death:**

We arrived at an open field, and saw Sesshomaru, bleeding and panting for every breath. "Not again." Tyricia said.

Inuyasha asked, well, more like yelled: "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Well, Sesshomaru got hit with that attack by Cheetarioh when we versed him. Cheetarioh stole it, but the celestial beings are born with it." Tyricia answered in a calm, yet nervous voice. Aranzio went to stab Sesshomaru in the heart, until Tyricia came in the way and got stabbed in her heart. Her body fell as she said: "I won't let Sesshomaru die (pant, pant) as long as my soul remains, and my love is pure." She took one last breath and then fell life less. Naraku showed up right behind Aranzio.

"Aranzio, it's time to hand over the Sacred Jewel." Naraku said. Aranzio didn't hear him, seeing Tyricia dead, right in front of his eyes. Aranzio removed the Sacred Jewel from his arm, seeing the blood shrouding it.

He grudged his fist, and said: "Damn you to hell." Aranzio grabbed his sword and stabbed Naraku in his chest, seeing the blood spread out. Naraku had died before his body had hit the ground. All of us sighed at Tyricia's death, in fact, some of us even began to cry. Sesshomaru held out Tenseiga, and held it out in front of Tyricia's corpse. He saw the guards of the afterlife, and then, slayed them. Tyricia opened her eyes, then grabbed her chest, feeling the pain. It wasn't long after that Sesshomaru fell unconscious behind her body. Inuyasha picked up Tyricia as I grabbed Sesshomaru. Tyricia stopped us and looked at Aranzio.

"I see that your love remains with him, I shall not interfere any longer." Aranzio said as he left, and the gave the jewel to Kagome. Tyricia fell unconscious as well, feeling the pain. Her body fell limp as her eyes shut. We grabbed Sesshomaru and Tyricia and brought them to an open area. I was releived that they were both okay.

_"Sesshomaru. Why did you save Tyricia? You could've decided not to, but you did. Are you in love with Tyricia."_ I thought to myself, staring at the two as they rest next to eachother. I simply came here with Tyricia to make sure that Sesshomaru would marry Tyricia, but I see that I might not need to enforce it,... not anymore. Sesshomaru might make sure of that himself.


	5. Sesshomaru's true heart!

**Sesshomaru's True Heart:**

I was awake, in a tree in the late night, as I saw Sesshomaru wake up. He got up, trying to resist the pain. Then he looked at the woman that was sleeping next to him. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him, then turned back to her. Hoping that she wouldn't wake up, he leaned over her, and kissed her. All of a sudden, I remembered why Tyricia fell for Sesshomaru, back when they were five.

--Flashback--

Sesshomaru found a necklace outside of a human village, when father was going to talk to the leader of all the celestial beings. Sesshomaru was kind back then, and searched through the whole village to figure out whose necklace it was. A small girl came up to him, and said: "Hey, that's mine!" The girl snatched it out of his hands.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to find the owner, not steal it." Sesshomaru said calmly. The girl looked back at him, and smiled.

"Where did you find this?" The girl asked him.

"I found it in a tree, outside of the village." Sesshomaru answered to the girl. He blushed in embarrassment. She giggled.

"I'm Tyricia, what's your name?" He blushed darker after she asked that.

"Me? I'm Sesshomaru!" He answered.

"Wait, you mean the Great Dog Demon's son?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wow, your dad knows my dad." She said in surprise of his answer.

"You mean you're the head celestial's daughter?" Sesshomaru asked, and she nodded. Our father came in a couple seconds after they realized that, with Tyricia's father of course.

"Sesshomaru, I thought I told you to watch your sister, you know how much trouble she can get in!" Our father said to him. Sesshomaru completely forgot and ran out to find me. I was about to be eaten until father slain the demon. Sesshomaru was in trouble. When Sesshomaru and Tyricia were thirteen, they figured out about the betrothal. They didn't like it, so they went their seperate ways.

--Now--

Tyricia was surprised to see Sesshomaru was kissing her. She closed her eyes, seeing that he had opened his. She knew that Sesshomaru shared the same feelings as she did. He went back to sleep, feeling the pain that Aranzio gave him. I witnesed Sesshomaru's true heart that night.


	6. Sesshomaru's praposal and wedding

**Sesshomaru's Proposal and Wedding!:**

Both Sesshomaru and Tyricia were awake the next day, and Tyricia was very happy. All throughout the day, those two were quiet, and said nothing. When it came to night fall, Sesshomaru asked: "Tyricia, if I may have a word with you, privately?" Tyricia nodded at his response with the same joyful smile she had all day. I decided to follow them.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Tyricia asked him as they were walking, he was quiet, until he got up to a stream where the shined so very bright. He grabbed Tyricia's arms, and hugged her.

"Tyricia, are you certain that you love me?" Tyricia nodded _yes _on Sesshomaru's kimono. "Then I can tell you this. Tyricia, I have never felt love in a long time, which made me forget about you, and what I wanted to ask you the last time we met,..." He released his hug, and gave Tyricia a gorgeous, sapphire ring. "will you marry me?" Sesshomaru finished what he was saying. Tyricia looked at him, and nodded _yes_. Sesshomaru put the ring on her finger, and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held a soft, passionate kiss. Two days after words, Tyricia and Sesshomaru were already getting married. They were so happy together. Before the wedding Tyricia asked: "Will we continue our travels?"

"Yes, and all the better Naraku is dead, so we can enjoy it!" Sesshomaru answered. Tyricia giggled, not only because of excitement, but because of Sesshomaru's fingers on her stomach. They walked up to the village elder, as the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved,..." The elder said, as he kept on going with the statements, and vows. They both smiled at each other. Finally, the _I dos _came in. "Do you, Sesshomaru, take this celestial being in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The elder asked him.

"I do." Sesshomaru answered, gazing into Tyricia's eyes.

"And, do you, Tyricia, take this demon, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The elder asked Tyricia.

"I do!" Tyricia answered with gidiness.

"If anyone thinks that these should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The elder said to everyone sitting down. It was surprising that Aranzio was there, and didn't speak up. "I now pronounce you, demon and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The elder said.

Sesshomaru and Tyricia turned to each other, and gave each other a soft kiss, thus concluding the wedding.

* * *

I know this doesn't sound like something Sesshomaru would do, but hey, I don't own Inuyasha.


End file.
